Three Patrol Action
Three Patrol Action is the 4th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. This show all the 1st and 2nd Squad fight with 3rd Squad. Summary Hartsock is reunited with Sgt. Baker and some old friends in an effort to take out a large German convoy that has just rolled into town. Plot Red joined 3rd Platoon in a team effort to take out a convoy and German force in a hamlet near Haut Fournel as the same German force that occupied Foucarville that Baker and his team retook and hour ago. The place serve as attacking position on the invasion northern lines which might threaten the invasion itself. The mission is to take the hamlet to prevent any German attack. Red lead 2nd Squad, Paddock and Friar, along his own team, Allen & Garnett and Doyle who still stick with Red as he is still looking for his unit. Baker on the other hand took Corrion and Desola and the rest of 1st Squad. Red's team headed into the town and clear Germans on the way. They also met some machine gun posts and halftrucks that are carrying 88s. After Red's team eliminate any opposition, they met Baker's team who revealed that Corrion went missing and suspected hiding behind enemy lines. Red's team proceed to clear the area and found Corrion in the mud, who was hiding in there. Corrion soon head back to his team and Red's team move forward until they reach a field where the Germans are retreating along with a halftruck and Mac was there to clear the field. Red's team pushed into the field where they reach mortar fire and German fire but managed to escape unscathed and eliminate the rest. They also pursue to halftruck till its dead end and kill its machine gunner. They regrouped Baker's team and reported that they only took down one 88 carried by the halftruck while the other got away. The platoon soon retreat out of town and back to safety. Objectives Clear the hamlet of Haut Fournel The hamlet of Haut Fournel housed many of the Germans who attacked Foucarville and other postions along the far north flank. Transcript Hartsock's introduction Hartsock: I didn't see any of the guys again until later that evening. We linked back up with the last of 2nd squad. Corporal Doyle was still looking for men from his unit. Marshall: From the 82nd? He was a long way from his objective in St. Sauveur. Hartsock: Yes, Sir. Well, I was a long way from Carentan. Sir. Marshall: This was just after you, Sgt. Baker, Pvt. Allen, and Pvt. Garnett cleared out an entire platoon in Foucarville? You must have been pretty tired by then... Hartsock: I don't remember the last time I wasn't, sir... Marshall: Sounds like you boys had quite a crowd for this mission. Hartsock: Yeah. Conflict Baker: Those halftracks are pulling 88s into the town. We actually don't know where they're going, so we have to split up and pinch them between us. Red, you have to lead a patrol. Corrion and Desola, you're with me. Corrion: '''Great. '''Baker: Not now, Sam. Allen: Yeah, not now, Sam. Baker: '''You get to babysit these two. '''Allen: '''Oh shit. '''Garnett: Asshole. your mouth is too big! Every goddamn day I say it: Your mouth is too big. You could fit a bass in there. Baker: '''Red, just remember all the stuff we went over. Put fire on them before you make your move. Fix 'em then flank 'em. That's the key. No one dies today! '''Allen: Well that's good news then. Oh shit I did it again, didn't I? Baker: Mac's patrol is coming in on the other side of town. We'll all meet back together after it's done. We got work to do. Baker and his squad proceeds to went off to circle around ahead, Hartsock carries on with his own objective and is accompanied by Doyle from the 82nd, Allen and Garnett from the 3rd Squad, and Paddock, McConnell, and Friar of 2nd Squad. Paddock: '''You were with Sarge when he died? How'd it happen? '''Friar: '''I wasn't with him really... just sort of found him. '''Allen: '''So why a bass? '''Garnett: '''I dunno, I panicked... needed something really big to make my point. '''Allen: '''I stuck one of those donuts from Fort Bragg mess hall in my mouth once. Whole thing. '''Garnett: '''You mean those rocks they called donuts? '''Allen: '''Yeah I know. I almost choked to death on it. Desola still owes me six bucks for that. Hartsock moves across the road and moves his teams into the farm field taking out all Germans in there. There is lots of firing in this mission almost deafening. After getting his fire team to pin the many German squads out in the farm field, Hartsock and the assault team goes around taking many of them out eventually enabling the field so his two squads can come out and flank the further ones. After pinning and flanking all the many German's at the far houses he has to take out the heavy MG42. All the German squads are circling your team making the flanking and pinning especially hard. After making a circle leading to pinning and flanking all the German squads they move up and take out the MG42. They move into the backfields taking out German squads along the way but many German's with Machine Guns are back hear filling the area. Going through the back creek Hartsock takes out the last ones. They managed to defeat 1 German convoy and headed to defeat another. On their way, they meet Baker's squad with Corrion not to be seen. '''Baker: Red!! Get over here! Red hearing Baker command and proceed to meet with Baker. Baker: This area's pretty hot! Corrion went inside but never came back out! Desola: He's still alive! It's Corrion. Baker: Fair enough. But there are Germans all around that damn convoy. Red! We'll lay down some fire from here! Get inside that farm house and get Corrion out! Oh, and flank that trucks! Got it? Go! Desola: '''Covering Fire! Baker's team provide suppressing fire while Red's squad cross the road and suppressing the Germans on their way. The teams split to deal with each part of the farmhouse with one taking the center flank and another takes the left flank. Both teams with Red's help managed to defeat the Germans and corner them. They move forward and found someone rising from the mud pit, it was revealed to be Corrion who is now dirty everywhere. '''Corrion: I was checking out the farm house when a truck pulled up. I shot a couple and ran. I just jumped in this shit and covered up. Thought I was dead for sure. Allen: Well, you certainly look like shit. Corrion: I should get back to Baker and help you guy's push from the outside. Thanks Red. Corrion soon headed to Baker team to clear any German, Red's team meanwhile proceed forward and engage with one German team. They managed to kill them after they tried retreating due to the other team trying to flank their position. After taking down another convoy, they proceed down the road and turn right to see Mac firing a machine gun against the Germans who is trying to flee. Hassay: '''Looks like everyone in town got flushed out into that field. Just keep moving. ' In the field, one halftruck is escaping the area with German squads covering the area. Meanwhile, mortar fire is raining in the field which make the assault harder. Red's team proceed to move cover to cover and fighting the Germans in the field while avoiding mortar fire. After clearing the field, they headed to the position where the mortar team is situated and kill them. They spotted the fleeing halftruck and pursue until stopped by another German team, the squad soon eliminate the remaining German and kill the halftruck's machine gunner. With this, their objective in Haut Fornel is almost complete with German convoy interrupted. However, many Germans and halftruck that carry an 88 got away. This also means that the Germans won't be harass the northern flank. Red's team soon regroup with the rest of the platoon. '''Baker:' Looks like we only took out one 88. The second turned tail before we could get him. Hassay: What the hell happened to you? Mac spoke while staring at Corrion's appearance with disgust. Corrion: I tripped. Baker: We need to get out of here. Chapter ends. Characters * Colonel S.L.A. Marshall * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker * Sergeant Bixby (Mentioned) * Corporal Jacob Campbell (does not speak) * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Seamus Doyle (does not have scripted dialogue) * Corporal Joseph Hartsock (Playable) * Corporal Franklin Paddock * Private Larry Allen * Private Michael Desola * Private Michael Garnett * Private Derrick McConnel (does not speak) * Private William Paige (does not speak) * Private Dean "Friar" Winchell Weapons American Weapons * M1A1 Carbine * M1 Garand (PS2 Only) * M1A1 Thompson (PS2 Only) German Weapons * Kar 98k * MP 40 * MG 42 (Mounted) Teams Assault Team: * Cpl. Paddock - M3 Grease Gun * Pvt. Winchell - M1A1 Carbine * Cpl. Doyle - M1A1 Carbine Fire Team: * Pvt. Allen - M1 Garand * Pvt. Garnett - M1 Garand Extras The German Half-Track - Easy The German SdKfz 251 Halftrack was introduced into action in 1939. Halftracks were technologically advanced vehicles capable of transporting troops and delivering supplies at speeds comparable or greater than those of the tanks they were designed to support. Virtually every nation involved in WWII made extensive use of halftracks; however, no nation relied more heavily on them than the Germans. Throughout the course of the war, the Germans designed and built thousands of halftracks in numerous variations. Primarily designed to be an armored troop transport, these versatile vehicles ended up being used in numerous other applications, from ambulances to mobile machine gun platforms. The SdKfz 251, found in Brothers in Arms Earned in Blood, was one of Germany's more commonly used halftracks - especially in Normandy battles. Three Patrol AAR - Normal Company C was supposed to go to Beuzeville au Plain and set up its road blocks there, but in setting about that mission it became engaged around the hamlet of H.Fournel and did not get past there. The effect which it produced on the enemy with a remarkably small number of men, however, was considerable and contributed as much as anything to the Battalion record for that day. Though Capt. Fred A. Hancock refers to his "platoons" on that day, it will be seen that they were hardly more than fairly strong patrols numbering two squads or fewer each. From his position to the rear of the hamlet, Hancock could get very little impression of this engagement. He knew that the point had gone on, and hearing the sound of firing, he presumed it was encountering enemy force of some size. What he would have done then remain a question had he suddenly noted German arty pieces (two 88's with half-tracks) come down the road through the village and halt in front of him. The capture of the guns then became the all-important consideration. He split his force two ways: 17 men with Lieut. Bernard Bucior were to make a wide sweep to the left while Lieut. Jack Borcherdt with 17 men would come in from the right of Fornel on a some-what shorter axis. There was no longer any firing near them, but they could hear mortar fire on the village and they saw a house burning. The man with the Schmeiseer yelled, "Look out!" He was on the right, and had spotted 20 Germans coming across the field towards them. Matthews could see them through the gate. He and the 82nd man stood in the roadway in plain sight and poured fire at them. As it became necessary to change belts on the MG, Matthews and hicks changed places. About 16 of the enemy were cut down and did not move from where they fell, the MG driving in all two belts. The two riflemen kept firing off to the left through the orchard; they were getting some fire from the flank. Ten minutes passed. A mortar shell dropped square in the middle of the road. Smit sent Boone to the court-yard to look for a way out as grenades again began to fall around the building. Boone returned and said, "There isn't any exit." Smit told him to scale the wall; and as he jumped up beside Boone, he heard running feet, as if the Germans were coming around to head him off. Twenty yards beyond the wall was a hedgerow with a muddy wallow beside it. They dove into the mud and covered themselves with it so that only their lips and noses were sticking out. Maps and Photos of the Three Patrol Area - Difficult The "Three Patrol Action" takes place between the village of Foucarville and the hamlet Haut Fournel. This photograph was taken by Gearbox developers during one of several trips to Normandy to survey the locations to be recreated in Brothers in Arms Earned in Blood. Besides the paved road and modern signs, very little has changed over the last 60 years in this section of Normandy, France. This layout image from the game was used to color-code unique buildings with labels that link to photographs and video segments of their real counterparts. The thousands of photographs and dozens of hours of video footage captured by the Gearbox survey teams in France were used during development to recreate each building and road as it is in real life. This picture was taken in the Three Patrol Action area. The following image, taken from the game, demonstrates how closely the real environments are recreated in Brothers in Arms Earned in Blood. In this photo, Gearbox developers discuss the action that took place here 60 years ago with the people who live in the house today. Compare this in-game image to the previous picture, of the same location in real life, to get a sense of how much care has gone into recreating real locations fro Brothers in Arms Earned in Blood. Ranks and Insignias - Authentic Symbols are very important to soldiers. They serve to enhance pride and to rally courage when times are rough. The 101st Airborne Division is very proud to be called the Screaming Eagles - their shoulder patch is shown here. Military ranks are not just about who is in charge - they are also a badge of leadership. Leaders advance in rank as they demonstrates more capability to take responsibility for the lives of their soldiers, their assigned equipment and the accomplishment of their assigned tasks. The table shown here illustrates the common ranks for enlisted soldiers of the U.S. Army during WWII. This table shows the ranks for officers of the US Army during WWII. In addition to ranks, which distinguish leader from led, the 101st Airborne Division used a system of identification symbols that were painted on both sides of a soldier's helmet. These symbols were used to identify each regiment and battalion. Sergeant Hartsock and Sergeant Baker are in the 502nd Parachute Infantry Regiment. The designation of this regiment was a white heart. This photo shows a re-enactor wearing the authentic uniform of a paratrooper in the 502nd Parachute Infantry Regiment. Notice the heart on the side of his helmet. Gallery Three Patrol Action LS.jpg|The Loading Screen Trivia * This Level takes place between after Foucarville Blockade and before Rommel's Asparagus. * 3rd & Final Level where you got Doyle under Your Command. * This is the first chapter Allen and Garnett appear in Earned in Blood. * 1st Squad(Campbell,Paige & McConnell) was also in this Level, they appear missing from Baker side and not even mentioned. Difference in the PS2 version * Campbell, Paige, and McConnell is absent. * Doyle, Paddock, and Friar all carries an M1A1 Thompson. * Red's weapons are M1 Garand and M1A1 Thompson instead of just an M1 Carbine. ru:Три патруля Category:Chapters Category:Earned in Blood Chapters